Beatlejuice: A Lively Forgiveness
by crazyone256
Summary: Lydia looked out to the cliff, wonder when things would look up. The cliff was high, about twenty feet, and there were sharp rocks at the bottom, then, a shiver came. "Well, well isn't Lydia." Cartoon, First BEATLEJUICE story. Please read. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Hey,** **Hope you like this story! First Beetlejuice story so wish me luck!**

**Erik-Just, don't give her sugur. She is hyper as it is.**

**Co-You're a Kill Joy you know that Erik.**

**Erik-Yes, yes I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BeetleJuice. **

* * *

><p>Lydia, who just turns twenty three, just looks outside, wondering if she should call Beetlejuice. She truly grew in the past eight years. Her hips had gone wider, she had more curves, her hair was longer, but still in the style that was in when she was fifteen. She was not had a flat chest anymore, but she was still pale when she was fifteen, just taller about three inches though. She just shook her head, trying to remove that though, but it was not going away anytime soon. She have not seen or heard from him for eight years. Not after the big argument they had, it was took awful. He nearly killed her dad, by accident. Now that she thinks about it, the sillier it sounded. Her Beetlejuice saved his life after putting him in danger, but she still sends him back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Look, I am sorry babes. It was an accident." Beetlejuice try to explain, but Lydia Deetz would have none of that._

"_AN ACCIDENT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSE THE WHOLE PROBLEM BEETLEJUICE!" She shouted. She was clearly mad at him, for nearly killing her father, Charles. _

"_But babes…" She shook her head. _

"_I AM SO…AGRAVATED AT YOU BEETLEJUICE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She continues to yell at him._

"_GUESS WHAT? I DON'T CARE YOU SNOT NOISE BRAT!" That pushes Lydia over the edge._

"_GOODBYE FOR GOOD BEETLEJUCIE!" He disappears, but he notes her tears. When he got back he relies what he had done. Tears came down his face and locked himself in his room. _

_End Flashback…_

* * *

><p>Lydia cries harder than she ever though. She actually misses him, so much. Over the eight years had been some of her better ones, but without Beetlejuice, nothing was the same. "Beetlejuice..." She muttered. Tears flow down her check freely. "I am so sorry I yelled at you Beetlejuice, so sorry." She said getting up. True she had made some enemies, that where male who asked her out, but she refuse. One of them was named Jacob. He ALWAYS gets what he wanted, but he wanted Lydia. Most of the girls have grown jealous of her, but was please when she turn him down. Jacob on the other hand, was angry. He tries multiple times, but failed. He started mugging her, beating her constantly. Lydia got her coat on, hoping the rain would stop him. "Mom, Dad I am going out."<p>

"Ok sweaty, stay safe." Charles said to her, letting her do what she want to assent, meaning she had to be back by eight PM if she was visiting.

"Come home soon Lydia, were having a chicken casserole!" Both sweet dropped when Delia said that.

"Lydia, you also might want to get something to eat while out." She nodded. Delia 'simple food', as Delia called it, was horrible.

"Be back soon." She simply said, grabbing twenty bucks. She headed to the burger shack and ate a cheeseburger with pickles, ketchup, and mustard. She walked out, going near the cliff. Hardly anybody was out.

* * *

><p><em>In the Netherworld…<em>

Beetlejuice was still sobbing over Lydia. He got very thin, his ribs sticking out. His eyes were not full of fun and mischief as they use to be. They were sad and bleak, no life at all. Even though he was dead, Lydia uses to bring him a new life. He heard her apology and his name twice. All he need was her to say his name one more time before he could apology's to her. Tears flew out, for the first time in his life. He hugged the pitcher of when they use to be friends. "Oh Lydia, I am so sorry, for everything I done."

* * *

><p><em>In the 'Breathers' world…<em>

Lydia looked out to the cliff, wonder when things would look up. The cliff was high, about twenty feet, and there were sharp rocks at the bottom, then, a shiver came. "Well, well isn't Lydia." She turn to see Jacob, her eyes widen in pure fear.

"I told you no…I don't see what so bad…" She backs up, he grab her wrist. It hurt, mainly because he had a strong grip.

"You don't understand, I think you hardly will. I am not here for you to be mine. If you can't be mine…" He pushes her off the twenty foot cliff. "THEN NOBODY CAN HAVE YOU!" He shouted. She was in shock when he pushed her off.

"BEETLEJUiCE, HELP!" Then she relies that she said his name three times. She saw lightning and strong arms grab her.

"Lydia, is that you?" She turns to see Beetlejuice.

"Oh Beej I am, so, so sorry." She clings on to his jacket.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Lydia." She smiles, but then she remembers something.

"Um…you're wondering how I got here right." His face turns to scowl

"Yea, how DID you get here?"

"I was pushed, by Jacob…he…uses to beat me, just because I would not become his girlfriend, then it go out of hand and push me off the cliff." His eyes, filled with rage, looked up to see Jacob staring at them. He notes him looking at him and ran.

"Damn him…" He never finishes his threat because he flew up, fast to the top of the cliff. He saw Jacob pointing a gun at them. "Why…would you try to kill Lydia?" His eyes, full of hatred and was ready to kill.

"Don't kill him, turn him into the police." Lydia said, remembering what happen last time.

"Can I give him a good scare though?" He asked, Lydia smiled and nodded. He smiled, ready to make mischief.

"It's SHOW TIME!" He yelled, turning into a clown.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, CLOWN!" Jacob yelled, pointing at him.

Beetlejucie started to foam, "With a bit of rabies." He said.

"NO, NO, NNNNNNNOOO DON'T KILL ME!" He finally passed out. He turns back to normal, still with eyes at hatred at him, but turn to compassion at Lydia.

"Lydia…" He started, but never got to finish, because Lydia kissed him right on the lips.

"Thank you, so much." He held her close, not wanting to let go.

"Lydia, I will never, NEVER hurt you." Tears just came to their eyes. "Promise me…that…you will never leave me again…please?" He did not wanted to be hurt again, no; he never wanted to leave Lydia again.

"I promise… I…I love you Beetlejuice." She covers her face into his striped jacket. His hand cupped her chin.

"I love you to Lydia." They share a compassionate kiss before the police came.


	2. Not a chapter, PLEASE READ!

**Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

**Erik: Make it stop people. Make it stop. Every character, oc and even you can stop this from happening. I am phantom of the opera and I approve this message**

**Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl and I approve this Message.**

** Penguins: We are willing to work with blowhole people, call congress. 0_0**

**Vegeta: Do it, or I will find you and make you.**

**Clive: You guy's can't make Bill what's his face crazy.**

**Beetlejuice: Come one people, even I hate this.**

**Darren: CALL THEM!**

**Alice: Do it, or else.**

**ZIM: DO IT OR I CAN NOT GET DIB-STINK!  
><strong>

**Co: DO IT FOR FANFICTION! PEOPLE WE LOVE IT SSSSSOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
